


Budapest Sucks Balls

by bubbly (jeely)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeely/pseuds/bubbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Budapest fucking sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budapest Sucks Balls

**Author's Note:**

> For foxxcub's Avengers Kissing Meme!

Budapest fucking sucks. Clint's baking under the hot summer sun, trying to dodge bullets, shoot the bad guys, and not think about all the fucking dirt in his ass. He's sure the city is a beautiful place, but they're not here to sight-see. They have a mission and it all fell spectacularly apart twenty minutes ago in a blaze of epic failure. Clint's trying to hold his position on the top of a low roof, sniping shooters as best he can while Natasha weaves her way out of the square and back to safety. It's no easy task - these guys are professionals.

"Tasha, on your six!"

She spins, a graceful thing she only could have picked up from the ballet Clint knows she took as a kid (though he doubts she ever actually was a child), and takes out three of the bodyguards in one swift motion. Their mark wasn't unprepared for them - he'd had a veritable army of goons ready to take out the assassins. Clint's pretty proud of how he and Natasha are handling them, but before he can give himself too big a pat on the back, he's ducking again, out of the line of fire.

"I'm at the stairs," he hears Natasha's voice crackle over the shitty coms they were given. Seriously, he is never doing business with these fools again. They are _professionals_ and they're being treated like rookies. This is some bullshit right here.

Clint stands and fires off a few more arrows into the fray, knocking out one bodyguard and catching another in the knee. He allows himself a small smirk before ducking back down below the edge of the roof.

"Any day now, Tash," he grumbles into the com.

"Calm your lady parts," she scolds, sliding across the roof to his side. She drops a quick kiss on his lips - for luck, she's always quick to remind - and stands, guns blazing, to take out a few more of the bodyguards. "Let's get the fuck out of here. I need a shower."

Clint pops up and fires off his last few arrows as they retreat. "God, I hate Budapest."


End file.
